Corners
by White.Black.Truth.Lies
Summary: It was his choice, turn the corner or don't turn the corner... what will Alex Rider choose?
1. Choose

**AN: Hello! So before you read this I have an important message.**

**The Demise Of evil; one of my other oneshots, has been revised and changed to make it correct. I would really appreciate it if people could go read it, even if you already have, the changes may seem insignificant to you but not to me. And i've added to it a little. so.. i'm not trying to be pushy or anything...**

**anyway... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own but I wish I did...**

**Corners**

You never know what might lay in wait behind the next corner.

Happiness in the form of your one true love, hurt in the betrayal of your dearest friend.

The blind anger of being trapped by those that are more powerful then you, or the black peace of death as you fall into oblivion.

Every step you take is full of chance. All you can do is shield yourself against what is to come. Don't let anyone or anything into your heart. And _never _make the mistake of letting someone see your soul.

-----------------------

Alex Rider ran down the dark, shadowed street. Every hidden doorway hid another fate, another choice. His breath came hard and rattly in his chest, freezing into a fog as he released it.

The slaps of his own bare feet against the asphalt road echoed loudly in his ears. His pyjama clad legs pumping furiously as hot, frightened tears slid down his cheeks.

Suddenly he was falling, crashing to the ground and rolling messily. Pain searing immediately as his thin pyjama pants tore and his skin connected with the rough road, cutting him.

He cried out, sobs coming faster, harder as he panted, lying in a heap of tangled limbs. Slowly, he got to his feet. Limping slightly as he started to run again, sprinting down the street.

Sirens, loud and piercing pounded into his head. He kept running. Ignoring them. Running, running…

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…

He turned the corner.

-----------------------

Wreckage, metal everywhere. A powdery blanket of twinkling glass.

The car was wrapped around a light pole. The orange glow flickering as the globe threatened to die.

Sparks erupted from the car. Police and firemen patrolled, working together to release the woman trapped in the rubble.

Alex Rider came to an abrupt halt.

He stood on the street corner, rooted to the spot. Unable to tear his eyes away.

He stumbled. His legs threatening to give way.

He ran. A shriek ripping from his throat.

"JACK!"

**AN: Now, I wrote this in class when I was meant to be revising for my math and history exams. Both of which I am most definitely not prepared for. I just couldn't concentrate, my class is full of idiots.**

**I do hope you liked it. (well I don't hope you didn't like it, do I?)**

**til next time,**

**Lies.**


	2. Choosing

**AN: So some people had questions about the last chapter. This little conclusion thingy should clear up those questions. I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider but my birthday is in ten days so maybe I'll be surprised.**

**Choosing**

All choices, no matter how insignificant, change you. They change your life, your future, your past, they change who you are.

Now it was time for Alex to make a choice he should have made two years ago.

He stared at the letter he had just finished. It was short and blunt. He looked around at the pictures on the wall, the knick knacks resting on the mantle above the fireplace, the remains of his dinner, Chinese boxes strewn across the coffee table.

He re-read the letter.

_Blunt,_

_By the time, you get this I will have disappeared._

_Jacks' death has put my life into perspective. I realise now just how precious life is and I do not intend to waste mine working for you._

_Do not try to look for me, you won't find me. _

_I hope I never have to see you again. _

_Alex_

He folded it and sealed it in a creamy white envelope. Writing Blunt's name on the front in his small handwriting.

He was almost fully packed, he had been preparing for the better part of two days.

He had booked a flight to Australia and planned to hide out at a long lost friends place for a while before he could get a place of his own or get out of the country. Whichever was the safest.

He was going to give Tom the letter, under strict instructions not to open it and to send it to The Royal and General in two days time.

Tom was his only regret. The only friend that had stuck by him in the last two years and he was never going to see him again.

He sighed, getting to his feet.

It was hitting twelve at night and he had an early start in the morning.

He was choosing to run.

**AN: I hope this clears up any question you guy's have. Sorry it isn't as good as the first chapter.**

**Lies.**


	3. Goodbye

**AN: I had actually thought this fic was finished, I was wrong, this isn't even the last chapter, but I do hope you like it all the same. **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Alex Rider.**

**Goodbye **

Tom stared at his best friend in dismay.

"You're really leaving?" he whispered, frowning slightly. "But, you have nowhere to go!"

Alex smiled warmly, "I'm heading out of the country, that's all I can tell you for now, when they realise I'm gone they'll most probably come to you and question you about where I am, if you don't know then you don't have to lie for me, it's less dangerous." Alex looked down at his feet and then back up.

"I didn't want to leave Jack, or you, okay, but ..." He broke off shaking his head. "I'm going to miss you Tom, you're my best mate, but if I don't leave now... I'll never get out. You understand, don't you?" he looked up at Tom.

Tom sighed, bringing his arms up to hug himself as a cold breeze whipped around them; he had been confused when Alex wouldn't come into the house, now he knew why. "I understand Alex, as much as I can, I know I don't know everything you've been through, but I do know enough to understand how much you're being hurt because of MI6. Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it." He grinned. "What are best mates for, hey?"

Alex's smile widened and he pulled the backpack that rested on the cold ground between them closer. He opened one of the small side compartments and pulled out a letter. "I need you to post this in two days, on Monday, okay? It's already addressed, that's all, and tell the truth you don't know anything." He held the rectangular envelope out and Tom took it.

"I won't be back for a while, but I'm not going to disappear entirely on you Tom, not after everything we've been through together." He looked down at his watch. "I've already booked my flight so I have to go, but we'll talk soon okay?" the backpack was lifted and slung onto a slim shoulder.

Tom nodded, clutching the letter tightly. He couldn't help but feel dazed, somehow, he had always thought, no matter how much he had feared differently, that Alex would always be there. That even an organisation as powerful as MI6 would not be able to defeat him. He was Alex bloody Rider, he could do anything. He could defeat schoolyard bullies and charm his way out of detentions, he could make an entire classroom of students look on in awe as he confused every single one of his teachers, and he could outrun bullets and mess up terrorist organisations plans. He could do ANYTHING!

He looked up with a start as Alex clicked his fingers in front of his face, an expression of extreme amusement present even as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Stop tuning out." He ordered, grinning, "I'm trying to say goodbye here!"

Tom grinned, "Goodbye Alex, and good luck." He sighed, taking a step back, "although we both know you don't need it, damn devil's luck..." he muttered.

Alex laughed. "I'll call you in a week." He started backing down the footpath; he smirked one last time before turning. "See you around Harris!"

Then he rounded the corner and he was gone, hidden behind a hedge as he walked away. Gone for god knows how long.

Tom sighed, moving back up his front porch and closing the door behind him as he walked back inside, studying the outside of the letter curiously before shaking his head. The hallway light flickered on and Tom looked up, hiding the letter behind him as his father's head popped out from behind his parent's bedroom door. "What's going on Tom?"

Tom smiled, "nothing dad, just getting a glass of water." His father looked at him for a moment, studying his face before he sighed.

"Alright, get back up to bed."

Tom nodded, "Alright, night dad."

"Night son."

Tom watched as his dad's head disappeared again and then ran up the stairs to his room.

He put the envelope in the drawers next to his bed and grinned, he wished he could see the look on Blunt's face when he opened the letter.

**AN: Next chapter, Blunt's reaction!!!**


	4. Bested by the best

****

AN: Told you this fic wasn't finished.

Blunt stared at the paper before him, his entire face paling rapidly until it was the color of off milk. His fingers clenched around the sides of the sheet and he growled low in his throat. He lunged forward and pushed the speed dial number on his office phone for Mrs. Jones.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Alan?"

"He's gone. He's left the country Mrs. Jones."

"Who has left the country, Alan, what are you talking about?"

"Alex Rider has left the country, he ran away, he's gone. You need to find him, bring him back, I did not give him permission to leave. Mrs. Jones. Tell him, find him and tell him the consequences of his actions if he does not come back straight away. Tell him exactly what we do to deserters." He slammed the phone down roughly, getting to his feet and turning around abruptly. He stared out the tinted window that took up the entire wall behind his desk. "How dare he, how dare he just leave, I did not give him permission, he is not allowed, how dare he!" Recognising the starts of a pointless, slightly mad rant Blunt stopped himself. He took a deep breath and let it out calmly.

"It's alright. He'll come back, he has to. It's in his blood."

Alan continued to stare out that window for a long time. Trying to come to terms with the fact that he had let a fourteen year old kid get away from him.

****

AN: Once again. Short. But, it's an update!


End file.
